Hacer el amor con otro
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Hacer el amor con otro. By Liade Snape. “Mil veces me pregunte por que te deje ir, por que no me aferre a tu amor, a tu pasión, a una vida completa. Pero permitiste que nos alejáramos, Severus, cuanto te extraño, cada noche cuando me encuentro con


_**Hacer el amor con otro.**__By LiadeSnape._

"Mil veces me pregunte por que te deje ir, por que no me aferre a tu amor, a tu pasión, a una vida completa.

Pero permitiste que nos alejáramos, Severus, cuanto te extraño, cada noche cuando me encuentro con Viktor, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que _ya no es_." _Hermione Granger_.

Mi segundo **Song- Fic**, esta vez dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas: SS/ HG, Severus y Hermione tuvieron un tordido y apasionado romance, las circunstancias y la vida no permitieron que continuara, cuando ambos sabían que podría haberse convertido en amor, Hermione jamas dejara de sentirlo, aún estado con otro.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya saben, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (quien fuera ella), la Warner y quien sabe quienes mas que tienen mucho mas dinero que yo, los utilizo sin fines de lucro en otra de mis raras historias, con el único propósito de alimentar a mi ya regordeta ociosidad, y pues también la de ustedes, por que me leen.

La canción la canta Alejandra Guzmán, la letra es de y es utilizada sin fines de lucro.

Restricciones de edad por todos lados, si eres mayor de 16, bienvenido, si no, pues ya ni modo lée bajo tu propio riesgo…

No saben cuanto aprecio que lean, pero apreciaría muchisimo mas un review, aunque sea para que me digan que soy pésima. ( pero respeto ¿eh?)

**Hacer el amor con otro.**

Llego a su casa esa noche, después de su agotador trabajo como inefable en el departamento de misterios. Cada día se sentía mas agotada, cada día buscaba mas refugio en ese elegante departamento que llamaba hogar, en ese muchacho de veintiocho años que se hacía llamar su novio, en su bello y viejo gato, compañero suyo desde los trece años.

**_Amanecer con él  
a mi costado no es igual  
que estar contigo_**

Cenaron juntos, como cada noche, el lavo los platos, en un gesto de caballerosidad que se tomaba cada semana, o menos; ella, se recostó en el sofá desprendiéndose de sus altos zapatos azules con tacón de aguja, se desamarro el castaño y enmarañado cabello con ese gesto violento tan típico de ella. Suspiro cuando el viejo Crockshants brincó a su regazo y se acurruco. _Amaba_ a ese gato. Sonrió cuando Viktor salió de la cocina ataviado con el delantal que ella misma utilizaba para lavar los platos. _Quería_ a ese chico.

_**no es que esté mal  
ni hablar  
pero le falta madurar  
es casi un niño**_

-Casi hace que pierdas el atractivo.- comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Me gustas mas sin esos zapatos.- replicó Viktor aún mas sonriente.

-Eso jamas lo entenderé.- dijo la chica sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el estomago. _Recuerdos._

-Yo si.- aseguró Viktor reclinándose en el sofá, con ambas manos a los lados de Hermione. Crockshants, molesto, brincó como de costumbre del regazo de su ama.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la castaña alzando sus cejas.

-Oh, si.- aseguró el moreno, observando atentamente los labios de la chica, justo antes de pegar los suyos a ellos.

_**Blanco como el yogurt  
sin ese toro que tu llevas  
en el pecho**_

_**frajilidad de flor  
nada que ver con mi perverso favorito**_

_Entro al despacho del profesor Snape de forma tímida, aún le costaba trabajo no sentirse una linda y pequeña puta. _

_Su capa la cubría de pies a cabeza, aún estaba sonrojada después de haberse visto al espejo, antes de salir de la sala de menesteres._

**_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda  
Sin tus manos que me estrujan  
todo cambia  
Sin tu lengua envenenando  
mi garganta_**

_-Señorita Granger, que gusto me da verla.- dijo la fría y sarcástica voz de Severus Snape en una esquina oculta del despacho._

_-Oh, y créame que le dará mas gusto verme.- respondió la chica cerrando la puerta y desabrochándose la capa, dejando al profesor sin aliento._

_-Hermosos zapatos.- dijo el profesor viendo los altos zapatos azules con tacón de la muchacha. _

_-No es lo único que me puse para ti hoy.- refunfuño la chica pidiendo que la atención dejara de centrarse en sus pies, pues no se había puesto el corsé negro, realzando sus bien formados pechos y su pequeña cintura, ni la pequeña faldita de seda negra que le hacía enfriar hasta las ideas para que sus pies fueran el centro de atención._

_-Como sea, no te va a durar mucho puesto.- aseguró el profesor avanzando hasta la muchacha._

_-Amen.- murmuro la joven antes de que ser besada._

**_Sin tus dientes que torturan  
y endulzan yo no siento nada  
Hacer el amor con otro  
no, no, no,_**

Las fuertes manos recorrían su espalda continuando con el apasionado beso, no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, mientras era despojada de su ropa con delicadeza. Empezó a besar su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Cayeron en la cama, sin mayores ceremonias. Los besos descendieron, gimió de nuevo. Estaban completamente excitados, sus pies, ahora desnudos, acariciaban las pantorrillas sobre ellos.

_**no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa  
No respiran los poros del cuerpo  
**_

Toco cada espacio de la espalda que abrazaba posesivamente con sus delicadas manos. El siguió con su tarea, besando cada espacio de piel sobre ella, hasta que sin siquiera trabajar mas en los deseos de la chica bajo el, tomo sus caderas y las alzo ligeramente e hizo que los abrazara con la piernas, y entro en ella, provocando un gemido en ambos. Entro, salió, en un desesperado y desenfrenado vaivén que aumentó el deseo de ambos, un par de minutos después, ambos sintieron como el derramaba su semilla dentro de ella, segundos después de que ella misma tuviera un maravilloso orgasmo, como casi cada noche desde que vivía con Viktor, pero seguía siendo Viktor, no _el._

_**Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros  
Hacer el amor con otro,  
no, no, no,  
**_

_Entro al despacho de Severus, y para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, como siempre desde hacía un mes, cuando empezaron con su… "relación" ella ya ni era estudiante, se acababa de graduar de Hogwarts una semana antes, pero seguía siendo su profesor, el, le había enseñado todo, conoció algo mas allá del placer, conoció el placer dado por Severus Snape. Camino hasta la habitación del maestro y un par de ruidos la alertaron._

_Toco un par de veces, conteniendo las lagrimas. Severus abrió con cara de susto metido en su pantalón, que no era lo suficientemente amplio para ocultar lo excitado que estaba. Tras el, una muchacha de cabello negro y rizado se ocultaba bajo las sabanas._

_**Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.  
**_

_-Solo venía a ver si querías una cerveza.- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.- No creo que la necesites._

_-Te puedo explicar Hermione, por favor.- rezongo Severus angustiado._

_-¿Que me vas a explicar? ¿Que por esto no nos habíamos visto?- replicó la chica, se estaba enojando.- ¿Cuantas veces, Severus?_

_-Cuatro…- murmuro sinceramente el profesor, mentirle, era mas peligroso. Aún así, no se salvo de la bofetada de la chica._

_-Púdrete…_

_**Quise olvidarte  
con él  
quise vengar todas tus infidelidades  
y me salió  
tan mal  
que hasta me cuesta respirar  
su mismo aire  
**_

-Voy a darme un baño.- dijo Hermione después de un buen rato acostada junto a su novio.

-¿Quierres ayuda?- preguntó Viktor pícaramente.

-Hoy no, corazón.- replicó la chica ocultando su ofuscamiento.

Entro al baño y preparo la lujosa tina con sales aromáticas, minutos después, se metió entre la espuma, relajándose intensamente.

_**Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo  
tus cadeeras afiladas y escurridas  
esa barba que raspaba como lija  
y tu sonrisa retorcida  
son lo mejor que hay en mi vida  
**_

Jamas lo imagino, jamas espero que casi seis años después aún extrañara las manos de Severus en su cuerpo, su boca contra la de el, su pecho varonil, sus delgados pero musculosos brazos, todo el.

Y ahora, casi se hartaba de su vida junto a Viktor, no era mala persona, ni mal amigo, ni mal amante siquiera, pero no era Severus, con su cabello largo y molesto, con su barba mal rasurada, con su larga nariz y sus dedos finos, con su Severus Jr. feliz con los zapatos azules de tacón, con su sarcástica forma de decir, _"Casi estuviste tan bien como yo"_, cuando ambos sabían que lo que quería decir era _"Te quiero"._

_**Hacer el amor con otro  
no, no, no,  
no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa **_

_**No respiran los poros del cuerpo  
Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros  
Hacer el amor con otro,  
no, no, no,**_

-Herrrmione.- llamó Viktor en el cuarto continuo.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica desde la tina.

-Te amo.- dijo el muchacho entrando al cuarto.

-Y yo.- dijo Hermione, imaginando que era Severus el que había entrado y había dicho esas dos palabras tan llenas de significado.

**_Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_**


End file.
